


From bad to worse

by Jambalaya



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, but i have the next few chapters planned out, i hope i can finish this, i may or may not add smut, i will add more tags as time goes on, i'm bad with smut, smut hates me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another normal day for Prince Gumball. Except maybe for the fact that Marshall Lee was still annoying but was acting strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at a lot of things.  
> coming up with good titles is one of them.

Early morning in the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball was out strolling. It wasn’t part of his daily routine, but sometimes he loves go out with no servants and speak with his people. Everyone was glad to see the prince of course. He was showered with bright smiles, energetic ‘Hi’s and ‘Hello’s, and from the children, warm, tight hugs. It was the little things that mattered to the prince.

Just as he was chatting with Lollipop boy and Ice cream girl, a sudden gust of wind almost blew his crown off. He frowns, knowing who it was.

“Good Morning, Gumwad~” It was the mischievous nuisance, the vampire king, Marshall Lee, twirling his umbrella in his hands.

Marshall receives the usual mix of unfriendly stares and adoring eyes from the citizens that were present in the area. Gumball fixes his crown and leers at him. “Will you please stop calling me that?”

Marshall turns to face the angry pink prince. With his umbrella in one hand, he lowers his torso into a bow. “Oh, I’m soooorry your majesty~” Gumball hated that sarcastic tone of his. Makes him want to drown Marshall in a pit of toxic waste.

“What the flip are you doing here anyway? You have no business here. Fionna isn’t around.” Gumball crosses his arms. “I know. I was just checking in. you know, I get bored easily. I wanted to see if there was anything I can mess with, and here you are,” the vampire’s fangs show as he smirked at the annoyed prince.

“Will you please leave this place alone and go annoy some other people. How about the fire kingdom? I’m sure they’ll be glad to have you. Burnt.” With that being said, the prince walks away from the conversation.

“Ooooh, nice,” Instead of leaving, Marshall follows Gumball, who was walking as fast as he could just to get away from the vampire who annoyed him so much.

“Whatcha up to now, Bubba?” Gumball ignored the floating vampire beside him and increased his speed and went through alleys he didn’t even know about.

“Do you need something?” He halts to a stop and turns around to face Marshall. “Nothing really. I was just hanging around.”

“I’m a prince. Not some punk boy’s toy to play with when he’s bored.” Marshall softly touches the ground with his feet. “Wow, someone’s sensitive as always,”

“Please Marshall,” Gumball began, trying his best to keep his composure. “I do not wish to quarrel with you on such a fine day. I may have said some rude things earlier so I apologize. But I would apprecia—”

Before the pink one could finish, the vampire breaks into laughter. “Oh glob, what’s the matter with you? I can’t believe you’re saying those things to me. You really crack me up you know. ‘I do not wish to quarrel with you on such a fine day’ hahaha!” Marshall wipes a tear from his eye and gasps for air, still laughing at the prince.

Seeing Marshall ridicule him makes something inside Gumball snap. His face twists into a scowl and he inhales;

“I know you’re up to something! And there are other people who would love to have you. So please leave! Your presence irks me! I can’t even stand the mere thought of you!”

Marshall stares at Gumball, his expression changed. He opens his mouth to say something, which gumball assumes is something along the lines of ‘the feeling is mutual’ but Marshall shuts his mouth and floats away.

That was unusual. Usually Marshall would bark insults back at him. And this wasn’t the first time either. It was so strange, and Gumball actually felt bad for saying the things he just said.

The prince shakes his head. _No. I must be thinking too hard. He can’t get hurt words. Let alone ones that came from me._

With that being said, Gumball went back to his castle. It was rather early because his stroll was disturbed by Marshall, but it’ll be lunch time soon. Gumball felt like baking something for afternoon snacks. Maybe cheesecakes would be nice.

He went to his kitchen, and took out the things he needed like bowls, whisks, flour, eggs… and strawberries? Gumball stopped when he found himself picking up something that doesn’t go in a cheesecake. _Was i actually going to make something for Marshall as a peace offering?_ He shoved the thought back to where it was and put the strawberries back in his fridge. _Pull yourself together, Gumball._

Gumball hums a tune as he mixed the ingredients up in a bowl with a whisk. The sound of the whisk matched up with his humming. A soft creak suddenly startles the prince and his shoulders were clamped by two hands belonging to someone behind him. “Sup, Bubba Gums,”

Gumball screamed and he threw the bowl from his hand to whoever was there. “Uhm, Okay, thank you,” Marshall took the bowl from his head and stared at Gumball. “Oh my glob! I’m so sorry! You startled me, I didn’t know it was you and I wasn’t expecting anyone!” Gumball frantically takes the bowl from Marshall and wipes his face with his sleeve out of panic. “It’s fine, Gum,” the vampire beams, and holds the prince’s wrist. He went silent and stared at Marshall for a moment.

Feeling awkward because of the dead air, Gumball attempts to pull his hand away, looking down from the other’s eyes. “Wanna make out?” his head bobs back up when Marshall uttered those words. “Pardon?!” Marshall lets go of him with wide eyes. “I said, can I help out?” he repeated with a smile. “Oh. Yes, please, Thank you,” Gumball faintly laughed but deep inside he actually felt disappointed that he had only misheard. He could feel that his face was heating up. Marshall had turned around and raided Gumball’s fridge. He took out the same bowl of strawberries that Gumball was supposed to use for his… Cheesecake.

With a strawberry between his lips, he floated across the room and helped Gumball wipe up the mess. “Whar’re you makih?” Marshall asked, still nibbling on the strawberry. “…Cheesecakes.” Gumball tensed before answering. Marshall sucks the strawberry dry of its red color, leaving it a dull grey lump. “What can I do to help?” Gumball looks at Marshall.

“Wait, you want to help me bake?”

“Well, Yeah, I said I would help out right?” Marshall chuckled.

“I thought baking was, ‘too girly’ for you?” He emphasized, making quotation marks with his fingers.

“Hey, it’s not a crime to try out new things, right?” the vampire floated closer to take a peek at a recipe book on a stand casually lying there on the counter.

It suddenly got quiet, other than Marshall chuckling at his work. Gumball would hum and steal glances at Marshall the whole time they were working. The tray was placed in the oven and the two exhaled and smiled.

“That was fun,” Marshall looked at him. “Yeah,” He grinned.

“Marshall, I… I’m sorry about this morning,” Gumballs twiddles his thumbs. “I hope you know that I didn’t mean those things,”

“Oh come on, That’s totally cool,” Marshall rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, that’s kind of our daily routine huh?” He chuckles.

“Yeah,” Gumball chuckles. “I just thought you took it bad because you suddenly left,”

“No, no, it’s not that… I just…” he paused. “Nevermind.”

“This has been going on for a while you know,” Gumball started. “Yeah. I forgot how to talk to you in a normal way, so I fuck up most of the time,” Marshall was obviously avoiding eye contact. He bowed his head, looking embarrassed.

Gumball had a million thoughts in his head at this moment but he failed to keep one in. “You look adorable like this,” his lips remained a smile and his eyes stared straight into the other. Marshall’s eyes grew wide and a bright shade of red crawled across his face and ears.

Upon realizing what he had said, and seeing the vampire’s reaction, the prince panics and started stuttering and spouting out things that aren’t real words. He managed to make out a “Sorry,” along his gibberish.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Marshall shakes his hands in front of him. “I should uhm…” He points to the window with his thumb. Gumball nods. _Great. I creeped him out._

He looked down on his shoes. “I think you’re adorable too.” Marshall swiftly moves to his ear and flies out the window as fast as he could, leaving Gumball standing in the kitchen alone.

“What,”

Evening came and Gumball was in bed. He tossed and turned. He couldn’t sleep. Why?

_I think you’re adorable too._

He blushed and hid his face with his covers. _Damn, why was this getting to me this bad? Ugh, God damn, Pull yourself together._ He sat up and messed his hair.

He was sure that the feelings he had for Marshall were there and was growing. He knew that for a while now but he can’t deny that the latter annoys him, especially when he unconsciously flirts with him, which happens often. He doesn’t understand it either but somehow he is in love with Marshall. He sank in his bed, trying to dismiss his thought like he always does.

In a few minutes, his eyelids felt heavy and his head felt lighter. He managed to fall asleep.

*creak*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote and posted this during Theology class. i have sinned. XD
> 
> there may be some things that will seem inaccurate so please just bear with me.
> 
> i do accept criticisms and suggestions.
> 
> i will do my best to update more.  
> i'll also update my other works, thank you for those who waited ;v;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man i didn't realize that people actually read the first chapter xD
> 
> Short chapter is short--

*creak*

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Gumball heard a strange series of noises. He slightly opened his eyes and adjusted his vision. Oh, it’s nothing. Just some stranger in my room. He thought.

_Wait. Stranger in my room. Someone is in my room._

“Ah!” Gumball screamed, sitting up. The intruder didn’t waste a moment and ran for the balcony, tripping by the glass door but quickly standing up to escape.

Before they could jump off, Gumball grabbed their arm and kneed them on the stomach, sending them collapsing on the floor. The outsider rises from the ground, away from the darkness, their face being illuminated by the moonlight.

“Marshall Lee?!”

“Damn, you’re stronger than I anticipated,” he held on to the edge for support. “I’m sorry! Let me help you,” Gumball went closer to him, helping him up. He hung Marshall’s arm on his shoulders and walked him inside.

“Calm down Gum, It’s nothing serious,” He grimaced. Gumball sat him on the bed and knelt down on the floor, looking up at Marshall. “Where does it hurt? Do you think anything is broken?”

“How’d you get so strong?”

“I had self-defense lessons when I was younger,”

“It paid off,” Marshall chuckled.

“Now tell me where it hurts,”

Unconsciously, Gumball was touching him. On the knee, the ribs, the thigh. Gumball looked up to ask again but didn’t when he saw Marshall’s face.

He realized the position he was in. He quickly gets up from between Marshall’s legs and takes a small step back. _Okay Okay Okay Okay Okay_

“Sorry,”

“You apologized a lot today,” the vampire hung his head down.

“Sorry.” Gumball repeated, slapping himself internally.

The prince clears his throat. “Why were you here anyway?”

Marshall freezes. “I…uh… No reason,”

“Really? You come in like a burglar without telling me, for no reason? Or is it because you’re bored again?” Gumball crossed his arms. “No, I mean,” the vampire stuttered.

“Well?”

“…I was watching you.”

Gumball stared at Marshall with wide eyes. The latter slowly lifted his head up. “I was watching you. I’ve been there for a while and I decided I should take a closer look,” his shoulders slowly relax. “I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea to walk and not float.”

Gumball assumed he was as red as Raspberry Princess by this time. “You watch me sleep?” Marshall flinches. “Yeah.”

“But! This is the first time I entered your room I swear! I usually just stay outside and—”

“…usually?” He asked. “Glob damn it,” Marshall cursed under his breath.

“Don’t be grossed out. I’m sorry okay? I swear I didn’t do or plan on doing anything bad,” Gumball looked down again. He tried to calm down and stop his heart from beating so fast. But it just won’t. He actually felt like slapping himself for not shouting at Marshall. He thought that he had become a sick person.

“Don’t get mad,” Marshall spoke again. “Please,”

“I know this is creepy, but I just have no idea how I should interact with you. I’ve been trying to talk to you normally but we just end up fighting all the time. This morning, I really hated myself because I made you mad.”

“Is that why you left?” Gumball finally responded, receiving a nod from Marshall.

Gumball froze. He had never heard these kinds of words form Marshall before. He had never seen him act like this before. He thought he would never see this side of Marshall but here it is.  
Gumball doesn’t know why, but he let himself drift along with the moment.

“I like you, you know,” Gumball’s cheeks were tinted red. “I may even be in love with you,”

He mustered up the courage to look at Marshall. He didn’t expect to meet his deep red eyes. He immediately looks down, feeling embarrassed and regretting everything that happened a moment ago. _I just confessed. Oh great. What now?_

The creak of the bed was followed by soft footsteps and Marshall was now in front of him.

Marshall’s hand slowly lifts his chin up and their eyes meet. "I want to kiss you." Marshall mutters under his breathe.

Gumball flushes but could only flinch. "What?"  
Marshall smirked. “Wanna make out?” Gumball remains shocked. “You heard me right. Even before, actually,” normally, he’d think Marshall Lee was just messing around with him. But despite the playful expression on his face, Gumball senses his sincerity.

The vampire couldn’t wait a second longer and advances forward until their lips meet. The kiss was soft, warm and gentle. Gumball’s body tenses up as Marshall pulls him closer into an embrace. He could feel a pounding on his chest, but he wasn’t sure if it was his or Marshall’s.

“Gumball,” He pulled away and puts their foreheads together.

“Marshall,” Gumballs replied, smiling.

And they lived happily ever after.

 

 

Just kidding. Life isn’t that generous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bad and i should feel bad.
> 
> The next few chapters will be better hopefully. You'll also notice a different writing style-
> 
> Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm sorry i'm really trying--  
> i'm currently in a short vacation so i'll probably write a lot
> 
> i'm really grateful for all the readers-- i didn't think there would be any <3

Marshall Lee can’t be more grateful for the life he has now. He got to tour around with his band for the past year, He had great friends, and His boyfriend is the best partner in the universe. He was happy and he didn’t think this was possible.

Unfortunately, he got a bad feeling about the letter he had in his hand. The envelope was deep red, darker than his own eyes and was sealed with the crest of the Abadeer family. He knew right from the start that this was from his father. This letter was just about to ruin his life.

There was a reason why Marshall Lee and Marceline never used their last name. The reason why when someone asked them what their full name were, they would say;

“Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.”

“Marceline, the Vampire Queen.”

They despised their father. They ran away so long ago that they don’t even remember what their house looked like. But the crest? No. It was all too familiar.  
Marshall thought about ripping the letter apart and forgetting this all ever happened. But knowing his asshole of a father, he would just keep on bugging him until he got what he wanted.

Reluctantly but at the same time as fast as he could, he rips open the envelope and reads the letter, written in dark red ink. Marshall wished it wasn’t blood but by the scent of it……

_Son,_

_It’s been a long while. If you think you and your sister have been pardoned of your insolence, you’re wrong. But as the kind parent that I am, I’m willing to give you a chance._

_Come to the Nightosphere. I want to talk with you. No tricks or traps. Be the responsible man I wanted you to be._

_Dad_

 

With regret he decided to go immediately. Without telling anyone, especially Gumball. He wanted this to be over soon.

 

A large crevice on his wall appeared, bearing flames that clawed out, after he chanted the spell for a portal. He steps in and the passage seals itself tight. The ground was so hot that he could feel the heat through his sneakers. He floats away and zips towards the place he used to call home.

He forgot what the house looks like but he was sure it wasn’t this abomination. The Mansion was red and glowing of the color, making it seem like it was metal being forged. Stone statues of different monsters were lined up along the balcony and the walkway to the front door. Their faces screamed “leave or die” but to Marshall's misfortune, he had to get inside.

Knowing he wasn't welcome here anymore, he knocks on the huge red wooden doors. Shortly, it opens and a red demon was glaring at him as he walked in.

“My liege is expecting you,” his expression remained. Marshall nods and walks to where the demon led him to.

He was soon greeted by black double doors. The demon servant bows and leaves him. He grasps the curled handles and pushes the doors open.

“My my, I didn't expect you until after a few days.” Hudson narrowed his eyes, smiling.

“What do you want?”

“Slow down. Have a seat.”

Marshall clicks his tongue but obeys him anyway. He sat across from his father, a large grey desk was the only thing in between them. Marshall makes a face that showed how impatient he was getting.

“As you know, if you and your sister didn't run away, one of you two would have ruled the Nightosphere in my place,” he adjusts his tie and frowns at the first few words.

“I’m not doing it.” Marshall cuts him off as Hudson opened his mouth to say more. Marshall expected that he'd get yelled at but instead what should have been a grimace, was an unsettling smile.

“If you won't do it, then should I force your sister to? Her life is practically perfect now,” Hudson stands up and walks around the desk. “it’ll be your fault when her life comes crashing down. What should have been your burden is going to be carried by your own flesh and blood.” He stops next to Marshall. “Not to mention I can hurt everyone you love too. Can you really live the rest of your life knowing Marceline is unhappy and your precious Gumball is in danger?”

“You wouldn’t,”

“Are you challenging me?”

Marshall snarled at Hudson, his eyes darkening to black and his pupils a blinding red. Hudson smiles smugly.

“You’re a monster.”He was almost tempted to lunge at his father and rip his throat out. But either way, there's no dying in Hudson Abadeer' future.

“Why are you doing this? You don't need us! You're already so powerful!” Marshall barked.

Hudson muttered a curse, sounding amused. “Don’t you think I know that already? I may be powerful but I still need time for my own. I need someone else to watch over the nightosphere with me or in my place. And other than that, I need an heir.”

“so you're going to ruin my life just so you can fuck around more?”

“That the jist of it. But I have more reasonable reasons.” Marshall stared at him.

“I’m not exactly still aloud in ooo. But you,” he eyes Marshall. “you’re a citizen there. They trust you. And I can use that to my advantage.”

“I hate you.” Marshall clenched his fist. “of course you do. But think about this; if you're a ruler of the nightosphere, you get to make the rules and you can keep an eye on me.”

Marshall looks down. “And remember what I said. I can't guarantee Marceline and Prince Gumball's safety if you decline.”

Marshall wanted to drive a stake through Hudson's heart. He wanted to trap him somewhere forever so that he couldn't hurt anyone. Most of all, he wanted to cry.

Ruling over the nightosphere means that he has to stay in this hell hole. He has to leave everything behind. He has to leave his friends, his band, his life his Gumball.

He could always find a way to go back, even as a king of the nightosohere, but he can't be sure everyone will be safe if they remain connected with Marshall. And he thinks it's also the best for his own good to detach himself. So it would be less painful.

He suppressed the tears that were stinging his eyes, ready to flow. “Fine.”

 

“I’ll do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed i had a lot of errors in the previous chapter i'm so sorry- (didn't feel like correcting them either XD)

They say time heals all wounds. Gumball hoped that he could agree.

It’s been a long time since he last saw Marshall Lee. Through the years, things changed. Most of the kingdoms and villages in Ooo have always been in peace with each other. They just didn’t expect that the Nightosphere would want to be a part of it.

Hunson Abadeer has called a truce and wanted to make peace. He wanted permanent access into Ooo. There is to be a portal which must never be closed so the citizens of Ooo and the Nightosphere could crossover as they please.

The declaration was outrageous and no one wanted to agree.

A meeting in the Candy Kingdom was to be held regarding the matter. Everyone was scared and agitated because no one trusted Hunson Abadeer. Marceline personally volunteered to escort her father once he sets foot in Ooo. Who knows what he could do?

Fortunately, he wasn’t going to the meeting himself. Instead he was going to send in his heir, Marshall Lee Abadeer.

Everyone thought that Marshall Lee was a traitor. He was welcomed into Ooo as a citizen, his life was going well and he was the bassist of a really popular band. He was someone a lot of people admired and looked up to. They never understood it when it was announced that Marshall Lee had accepted becoming the new ruler of the Nightosphere.

Some say he was selfish.

Some say he wanted power.

But no one really had the answer.

 

The room was silent despite the leaders of numerous kingdoms and villages being present (except for Lumpy Space who didn’t want to participate because of a party the royalties went to instead, and did not send a representative either).

The doors creaked open as the banana guards held them and everyone flinched on their seats only to find Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum by the door.

“Marceline has ascended into the Nightosphere to personally escort Marshall Lee as a precaution,” Bubblegum says, her voice concealing a shiver. “They will be here shortly.”

The two head to their seats and anxiously wait for the last participant to arrive. Bubblegum clasps his brother’s hand tightly. “It’ll be okay.”

“I’m fine, Bonnie. It’s been years, I’m over it.” He lied. And he could tell his sister wasn’t believing it either.

“We don’t have to say yes. He chose to rule over that horrid place. He doesn’t belong with us anymore,” Gumball clears his throat and fixes his crown.

 

Soon, Marceline walks in, stiff and serious. What followed her was something that made Gumball’s stomach and heart twist in pain. Memories came flooding back in as he saw the red eyes that used to look at him with such love and affection. The slender arms moving by a lean build that held him lovingly until he fell asleep. The tender lips that used to speak the sweetest words that made the prince’s days brighter. But that was all they were. Memories.

“King Abadeer, It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Bubblegum speaks up, aware of the internal turmoil within Gumball. The prince’s mind was in chaos. Despite the poker face, he wanted to scream and physically hurt the king he used to call his lover. But no, there was no place for weakness. Not right now. Decisions must be made and he had to be in his best state to be able to make the correct decisions that would benefit his people.

He looked so different because of his clothes, which was the opposite of the punk clothing he always wore. The vampire was clad in a dark suit, over a red dress shirt and a black tie that had bone patterns on them. His hair was the only part of him that remained the same from the last time anyone saw him in Ooo. Thick and a bit messy, obviously not combed since morning but slightly finger brushed into a specific windblown style he liked.

“Likewise, Princess.” Marshall replies but his eyes were glued to the man next to the princess. He was asked to join the circle and was seated in between the representatives of the Breakfast Kingdom and Wildberry Kingdom. The two princesses drag their seats a few inches away from Marshall.

Unfortunately, that seat was right across Prince Gumball.

Marshall mouths the words ‘Hi’ to which the prince gave a harsh grimace.

“Let’s not beat around the bush. I don’t approve of letting your people freely roam Ooo.” Gumball coldly discloses, not a hint of hesitation visible on his face.

“There’s a reason why the Nightosphere is a place forbidden to be ventured. It’s inhabited by the worst monsters ever to walk on land.” Bubblegum eyes his brother for a second. She got the feeling that last statement wasn’t just directed at the citizens of the Nightosphere.

“That’s a bold statement, Prince Gumball.” Marshall tilts his head, eyebrows slightly knitted into a frown. Breakfast Princess rises from her seat and cuts into the tension.

“Sadly, there is a lot of testimony against your father’s… request. For one, when he was summoned by Finn the Human—” Breakfast Princess gives Finn a _why did you even do that_ look “— His rampage almost cost hundreds of lives. But thanks to Finn it didn’t take a turn for the worst. This is not a threat only to wherever your people will reside but a threat to all of Ooo.”

“That was a long time ago. Why can’t you try and trust him again?”

“Because the last time I trusted him, he tricked me into wearing his stupid amulet, Marshall. Don’t pretend that never happened.” Marceline roared, visibly aggravated.

“Again, that was a long time ago. And besides, you may not trust him, but everyone in this room knows that I am not like him. You can all trust me.”

Gumball rolled his eyes, an annoyed expression painted on his face. “Are you still the same person that we welcomed and trusted, I wonder? A lot has changed, King Abadeer.”

Whispers and murmurs filled the room and became background noise to Prince Gumball as he repeated the word “trust” in his mind.

Can he really trust this person who left without fighting? Left with no proper explanation? How can they be so sure that he’s any different from his father, especially now that they’ve spent a long amount of time together?

“Enough,” Gumball finally speaks again. “What exactly is your motive? Why do you want access in Ooo? Our people aren’t interested in going to the Nightosphere.”

Marshall crosses his arms and his gaze drifts afar. “Motive… That’s all you people think about. You judge me harshly just because I left with no reason, leaving you to make your own assumptions.”

He exhales and stands up. “I want you all to know that my reason for leaving is that I was being too irresponsible. I left my home at a young age, disregarding my duties as the oldest son and heir and lived a carefree life for a long time. I was stupid and immature. My sister, Marceline was the next candidate but how could I pass on such a heavy role to my own sibling? It was a burden I should have carried right from the start. Once I spoke with my father, I realized what should be done. I got rid of all the distractions that held me back and obeyed my father’s wishes.”

His words were sincere and that was what hurt Gumball. He was a distraction. He held Marshall back. The best memories of his life were nothing but aberration to Marshall. He remembers the last time they spoke. It was when Marshall was saying his good bye.

Silence filled the room.

“I assure you that, I made a change in the Nightosphere. We’re not as barbaric as you think.” Marshall says and sits back down.

 

\---

 

Marshall leaves immediately after settling a few more things with his dad.

He goes home and collapses on the floor, crying. He just couldn’t believe that this was happening. Everything was perfect but now it’s all going to slip away from his grasp. He had to leave everything.

He had to leave Gumball.

Marshall was given three days to pack up and say his good byes.

Long story short, his friends all tried to stop him. They all questioned him. Most of them got mad, only some cried. They didn’t understand his reason for agreeing. He didn’t tell them the truth. All he said was that it was his responsibility.

What could he do? When he spoke with Fionna he was really tempted to tell her the truth. But knowing her, she would attempt to fight him despite knowing Hunson Abadeer is deathless. She’ll die.

A bigger bomb was about to be dropped soon. Marshall heads to the Candy Kingdom. Peppermint greets him with the kindest smile, and accompanies him to the Prince’s quarters.

Marshall slowly pushes the door open, wishing he didn’t have to do this. “Gumball,”

A figure in a corner was sitting quietly under a lamp. Gumball was reading on his desk and smiles when he sees Marshall. The vampire tries to smile back, but can’t seem to.

“Hey,” Gumball strides over to him and hugs him tight. “You okay?”

“We need to talk. It can’t wait.”

Gumball swallows and holds Marshall’s hand. They sit on the bed and the prince looks at Marshall, waiting for him to talk.

“I met up with my dad.” Gumball’s eyes look worried and he knew that it wasn’t good news. He was just about to ask why. “He asked me to take over the Nightosphere,”

“Oh, Marshall. Don’t worry, I’ll do everything I can to keep him from getting close to you again. He still has that curse put on him. He can’t crossover to Ooo without you or Marceline. You’ll be safe here,”

“…I accepted.”

Gumball let go of his hand, eyes wide with horror and disbelief. “What?”

“I accepted his offer Gumball. I have to leave.” Marshall looks down with crunched eyebrows and his hands clasped together.

“Why?”

Marshall didn’t say anything. Gumball stands up and bites his lip.

"You're…leaving. I can’t believe it…" Gumball froze. He couldn’t process what Marshall just told him. “You said yes? Just like that?” This can't be real. But he knew this wasn't a bad dream.

"I have to take over. It’s my responsibility," Marshall paused. "I don't want Marceline to take over when it's supposed to be my job," Gumball was silent and looks at Marshall straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry,"

"That's it? Sorry? can't you do anything about it?! What will happen to us?" Gumball’s voice cracked at the end, his eyes moist and glossy.

“Us?” Marshall repeated, like the idea was foreign to him. “We can’t stay together. We’re both going to tend to our own business. This is probably for the better. Admit it, because of me you’ve been neglecting your own duties. And besides,” Marshall straightens up. “We were too perfect anyway. It wouldn’t have lasted long.”

Marshall’s voice was cold and it hurt him that he had to say that. And the saddest part is, he meant it. Something too perfect shouldn’t exist. He was starting to understand why this was happening. They were too happy.

“I can’t believe you. What happened to the Marshall Lee I know? What have you done to him?” the prince breathed heavily, clearly suppressing tears. “You’re leaving everything behind and this is what you’re saying to me? ‘we wouldn’t have lasted long’? is that your farewell?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up! Stop apologizing when you don’t even mean it!”

Marshall flinches when Gumball yelled. Not knowing what to do he gets up and pulls Gumball into a kiss.

_smack_

The vampire suddenly found himself on the floor, with a stinging pain on his cheek.

“Don’t touch me. I hate you,”

“Gumball.”

“GET OUT! YOU WANT TO LEAVE? FINE! I WON’T STOP YOU!”

Marshall’s chest tightens and he wanted to hold Gumball and tell him he wasn’t leaving anymore. But that was beyond impossible. This was his last memory with Gumball. This painful memory will forever be tattooed in his mind for as long as he lives.

“I love you,” He mutters before disappearing into the dark of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: The portals to the Nightosphere are one way passages. Hunson can’t open up a portal to Ooo on his own. Only Marceline and Marshall can go to and fro the Nightosphere using their Axes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update finally??? AFTER SO LONG???

“A party?” Marshall turns around from the mirror in front of him, after buttoning up his grey flannel shirt, and faces Marceline.  
It has only been a few days since the meeting and the matter was not yet closed. The issue was put on hold and Marshall was allowed to stay in Ooo until the final decision has been made.

Going back to his old home felt so nostalgic he almost teared up, if it weren’t for Marceline teasing him. He was glad to be back. He was glad his sister didn’t resent him like how the others did. Despite the time that passed, their bond wasn’t broken.

“Yeah. It’s in the Candy Kingdom. We should go. It’s gonna be—”

“—So. Very. Large.”

The siblings laughed loudly. “Man, you still remember that?” Marceline covers her mouth, desperate to stop laughing. Marshall smiles nodding, almost looking sad.

“How can they be holding parties at a time like this? The son of the ‘lord of evil’ is in Ooo and could commit mass murder anytime,” Marshall said in a mocking tone. “And I’m sure I’m not even invited,”

Marceline shook her head. “Bonnie told me I could bring anyone if I wanted. She was the one who organized the party,”

“It’s not a good idea for me to show up. Princess Bubblegum would just kick me out,”

“Yeah. She doesn’t trust you and probably hates you as much as Gumball does,—” Marshall mutters “gee thanks,” and rolls his eyes “—but I know, we both know, that you’re the only one capable of making her brother happy again,”

“That’s a strange way to cheer your sibling up.” Marshall frowns to himself. “He clearly hates me, Marce. You said it yourself.” He mumbled. “I don’t have that ability anymore.”

“If you told the truth maybe things would change.” Marceline leans back on a wall.

“I already told you the truth Marce. I’ve nothing else to tell you.” Marshall felt hints of regret as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He gets stared down by his sister for a few seconds, as if she was waiting for Marshall to actually tell the truth.

“Whatever you say.” Marceline sighs. “But please. Whatever dad is making you do, think about it first. Don’t harm this place, Marshall,”

She walks over to her brother and grasps his arm. “This is my home. Our home.”

Marshall fell silent. He wished he could give Marceline all the answers to her questions. But he himself isn’t sure of what his dad wants to do with Ooo in the first place. And he doesn’t know what it will take to stop him if Hunson does have ulterior motives.

“Marce. Thank you for staying by my side. We’re both aware of the consequences. The people here might end up thinking you’re conspiring with me. But still, you’re here.”

“You’re my brother Marshall. I’ll always be your ally. As long as you let me.” She smiled and gripped his hand. “Plus, I don’t really have a choice,” she smirks and Marshall laughs.

 

Marshall breathed in and out, and casually looked around for any means of escape. He ruffles his hair, which he has done countless times tonight leading Marceline to fix it for him again. He was nervous. How can he not be?

They stood in front of the large candy doors of the castle in the Candy Kingdom. The banana guards greeted Marceline with a smile but hesitated when they saw Marshall.

“Are you still alive?”

Marshall rolls his eyes. “Psh. We’re both dead.” And he meant that both figuratively and literally.

If stares could vaporize people, Marshall would have been gone by now. Countless citizens were staring at him, whispering and keeping their distance as the vampires walked into the now tense party.

Marceline was greeted by her friends and Marshall was either ignored or glared at. Marceline was soon pulled away by them, leaving Marshall standing in the crowd alone and feeling vulnerable.

He mumbles a curse, snatches a wine glass from a tray a servant was carrying and goes to the corner where no one could notice or bother him with their glares and stares.

He watched people dance to the beat of the music, friends chatting and laughing. He remembered the old days when he could still do that. He sips his drink and continues to scan the room.

In the distance, like light in the darkness, Gumball stood out and immediately caught Marshall’s attention. He had a glass of wine in one hand, his elbow resting on his hip. He looked bored and desperate to be saved from the dreary conversation he was having with some guy who looked like they were dipped in red paint. He had red hair, red skin, red clothes and… you get the idea. His clothes had heart patterns on them and Marshall couldn’t recall who it was but he was sure he knew him.

Marshall walks into the crowd, puts his glass on a servant’s tray and emerges on the other side where the pink and red men were standing. Gumball sees him first and his eyes widened, visibly unsure if he should stay or run. The red guy probably noticed and turns around.

“King Abadeer!” the first thing Marshall noticed about this guy was his deep voice and weird way of speaking. He nods at the stranger.

“Perhaps you don’t recognize me anymore,” the red guy says. “I’m sorry have we met?” Marshall asks.

“I’m Ricardio! I know, I know. This new body I’ve made for myself is vastly different from my form before.” He proudly says, all of a sudden holding a hand mirror and admiring himself. Who would’ve thought this guy could be so narcissistic.

“Oh yes, now I remember. You tried to murder Princess Bubblegum.”

Ricardio’s face tightens into a frown. He coughs and chuckles. “We’ve all put that behind us. And besides I can assure you that I have no intention to do such a heinous act again,”

Marshall hummed in agreement, though he still didn’t trust this guy. There was a moment of silence but before Ricardio could speak again, Marshall thought he should take his chance. “Ricardio, I think Turtle Princess could use some company. Can I borrow Prince Gumball while you go socialize?”

“I do think so too. Go ahead then, King Abadeer.” He nodded and walked off, but there was a clear look of disgust, the second he turned around.

Gumball puts his drink on a table and was about to run the other direction but Marshall was able to clutch his wrist and take him outside to the balcony. “You’re not getting away Gumwad,” he mumbles and Gumball clicks his tongue.

They needed an area away from people if they needed privacy. Marshall shut the doors behind them and faces Gumball.

“It’s nice to see you again, Marshall.” Despite the statement his tone was cold and contradicting.

“It’s been a short while,”

Gumball raises a brow upon hearing ‘short’. “Thirteen years to be exact,” Marshall flinches as Gumball narrowed his eyes at him. “I missed you,” He murmured, half hoping that Gumball couldn’t hear.

“Can’t say I feel the same way. I thought you were dead.”

“That’s harsh,” Marshall chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere but that was impossible.

“That’s what happens when someone can’t even spare you a call or a letter.”

“Gumball…” the prince doesn’t look up. “I meant to contact you, I swear. I just…”

“Just what, Marshall? What could possibly be your reason to disappear like that for thirteen years?!” The prince huffed. “We had a fight and that was it! You left me just like that, devastated, heartbroken… Alone!”

“I had to leave Gumball! I already told you why… I didn’t even want to—”

“That’s the point. You didn’t act like you didn’t want to. You just went there, agreed and left Ooo for good.”

“But I’m back.”

“Oh, you’re back only because it’s “business”. Heck, if it weren’t for this stupid proposal your father presented you wouldn’t be here, you asshole! Did you expect I’d forgive you that easily? Did you expect I’ll swoon and throw myself all over you the moment set foot in Ooo?!” Gumball huffed and his voice seems to sound angrier after every word he spat out.

Marshall blinks away the moisture in his eyes and was about to speak.

“Your highness?” a servant peaks out in the balcony and visibly shivers when he saw Marshall. Gumball takes a second to collect himself then responds.

“Tree Trunks has asked me to come get you. It’s something about baking over the weekend,”

“Oh right! Thank you. I’ll be right there,” Gumball smiled brightly, the complete opposite of his expression just moments before.

Gumball glances at Marshall for a quick second. The vampire had his head down and didn’t move.

He leaves and Marshall drops on the floor, silent.

“Marshall?” a sweet voice emerged from the door, mixed with the sound of the party. Marshall looks up at Princess Bubblegum and forces a smile.

“Hey Princess,” He felt awkward and knew he should be cautious. He knew she hated him. “Sorry, should I go?”

“No, stay. I came here to talk to you.” The princess clears her throat. Marshall stared back at her, not sensing any fear in her voice. “I take it that you two already spoke?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“How did it go?”

Marshall gave her a look that answered her question. She nods and sighs.

“I’m sorry, I’m not even supposed to be here. I’m sure you don’t want me talking with your brother,”

“I knew Marceline would bring you.” Marshall looks at her confused. 

“Why do you think I told her that she can bring anyone?” a half smile made its way to her lips but was quickly replaced by a frown.

Bubblegum’s face looked sadder and doesn’t meet his eyes. “I was hoping that you can clarify things up. So that he’d stop being so sad… and bitter… and angry… and— Sorry,”

“It’s fine I get it. He still hates me for what I did. I can’t really blame him you know?” Marshall stands up and pats the dirt off his pants.

“Things are probably worse than it already was,” Marshall drops his arms. Bubblegum was silent and didn’t move until she just exploded.

“This is all because you left him like that! You have no idea how much he’s suffered all these years! He thinks he could fool everyone into thinking he’s okay by smiling. As if that hid what he really feels from me,”

“I’m sorry. I loved him and I still do, Princess… I didn’t want this to happen,” the vampire’s voice trembled.

“He cried almost every night. If you really love him, why would you let him go through all that? You left without even a goodbye!” Princess Bubblegum’s pink face looked like it was a very deep red. He’s never seen her like this before and that actually terrified him.

Bubblegum huffs out a breath and fixes her crown that tilted during her rage. “Pardon me.” She clears her throat and clasps her hands together.

“Man, you must have been keeping that in for the past thirteen years.” Marshall chuckles bitterly.

“Don’t get me started.” Bubblegum smiles. “What will you do now?”

Marshall sighs deeply. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry folks, college happened. but here it is. not much is happening because i can't find my notes for this series. but i still remember the direction i wanted to go to hahaha
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES AAAA


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been 2 years. and here is chapter 6 (this one's a bit longer than usual)
> 
> finally-  
> chapter 7 is in progress

“How are the arrangements?”

“They still don’t trust me. We can’t really expect them to.”

Hunson was silent and frowning. “Looks like your plan won’t work after all.” Marshall wore a smug look. “You’re an idiot if you think they’d still welcome me like before after rumors about me becoming like you have spread.” 

Hunson’s frown turns into a scowl. “Shut up you ungrateful scum! Don’t underestimate me. And most of all, don’t underestimate yourself.”

Before Marshall could give another reply, the ring of fire in front of him disappeared into thin air. The portal that he’d used to talk with his father was gone.

He slumped on his bed and put his head between his knees.

_“What will you do now?”_

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and bounces back on his feet. It’s been a couple of days since the party. He hasn’t seen or heard of Gumball at all. Marshall isn’t really surprised about that but is frustrated because he actually thought he could progress towards Gumball again. Clearly, he’s just as much of an idiot as his father for thinking that.

“Hey,” Marceline floats next to him.

“Thirteen years. I can’t believe I waited that long.”

“Yeah… Thirteen years’ worth of tears and heart ache.”

“Not helping.”

“I know. Which is why I want you to just tell me what really happened.”

Marshall breathes out through his nose, eyebrows crunched together. “I already told you Marcie, for the love of—” he halts when he meets his sister’s eyes. Again, he was tempted to explain the actual truth, but really, can he?

“There’s nothing more to tell, Marceline.” He swallows. “Just trust me.”

Marceline was about to retaliate, but was stopped by a soft knock on the door. She decides to drop the conversation (as always).

A shivering servant from the Candy Kingdom stood in front of the door, who immediately breathed in relief when he saw Marceline first. “G-greetings! I’ve come to deliver a letter from her highness, Princess Bubblegum.” He hands Marceline a pastel pink envelope.

“What does it say?” Marshall popped in and lies down on the couch. The servant bows and frantically walks away.

“You’re invited to come over at the Candy Kingdom. This afternoon.” Marceline emphasized.

Marshall groans and rolls his eyes. “Is it another meeting? I’ve only been to one so far but I’m already sick of royal crowds. Can I not go?”

“That’s okay. It’ll just be the three of you.” Marshall perks up from the couch. “Us? Three? As in Bubblegum, Me and… Gumball?”

“Who else, fart fang?” She chuckles.

“What time?” Marshall floats away from the couch to a nearby mirror and tries to fix his messy hair.

“Calm down, you have a lot of time to pick a dress before you waltz in candy land.” Marceline mocks him, laughing.

 

“Are you scared?” Bubblegum pops out of nowhere making Gumball shriek.

“Bonnie! No! no!” he had a hand on his chest, eyes wide and staring at Bubblegum. She smiles and pats his brother’s head. “It’s okay. Everything will be fine.”

“Bonnie, please. I told you I’m okay. I’m over it.”

They sat quietly in a small room inside the castle. 15 minutes to three and Marshall isn’t here yet. Gumball felt both annoyed and relieved. He wasn’t ready to see Marshall, but he just wanted to get it over with. Talk for an hour or two then make him leave.

The door slowly opens and a servant announces the arrival of their guest. Gumball had trouble breathing. A familiar pain crept up inside him. He still can’t look at Marshall without wanting to cry and punch his face.

“Good afternoon, I’m glad you could make it.” Marshall nods at Princess Bubblegum and gives a small wave to Prince Gumball. They sat down and proceeded to discuss a more serious matter.

“So, let’s cut to the chase,” Marshall rests both of his elbows on the table. “I’m clearly not here for tea.” 

Princess Bubblegum shifts uncomfortably and clears her throat.

“Again, I’ll ask. Why does your father suddenly want access to Ooo?” Prince Gumball spoke before the princess could say anything.

Confidently, Marshall knew what to say. “Can’t our people have the privilege of living in a better place? The streets in the Nightosphere aren’t exactly as sweet as the streets in the Candy Kingdom.” He stared blankly, meaning every word, remembering something painful during his rule. “Don’t they deserve to breathe in fresh air? Eat good food? Live normal lives away from the dangers of their toxic environment?”

Gumball’s expression remained the same and he did not speak. Bubblegum took that as a chance. “That doesn’t seem like an intent your father would have. It sounds more like something he would say just to convince us to say yes.”

“Well, the reason I stated is not his alone. I share the same sentiments. I’ve lived there long enough and have interacted with the citizens to know how hard it is. And frankly, my father isn’t making it easier for them.” They were silent for a moment after that.

Bubblegum breaks the silence. “That’s just not convincing me. That doesn’t ease our fears that Hunson Abadeer has something else in mind.”

“He doesn’t. For once don’t you think he was just looking out for his people? Or at least influenced by my concern for the neglected citizens of the Nightosphere?” Marshall replies.

“You seem sincere and I believe you.” Gumball said. “But, I can’t deny the possibility that you’re just a good liar or your father isn’t telling you everything.

Marshall doesn’t know where to react. Gumball guessing that Marshall doesn’t know everything or Gumball calling him a liar.

“Besides your father, how can we be sure that your people won’t do anything terrible?” Gumball continued.

"Still relying on assumptions i see?" Marshall’s shoulders tensed up. “Look, if you’re worried about the ‘barbaric’ people of the Nightosphere, don’t you worry your bubblegum butt about that because I can form a department to work on background checks for everyone who wishes to pass the portal to Ooo, and yes, you can also create a secondary department to do your own background checks.”

Gumball has his eyebrows knitted together. Probably because of ‘bubblegum butt’. He sighs and looks at his sister.

“That’s a fair decision. I’ll hold a meeting with the other rulers to see what they think.” Princess Bubblegum stands from her chair. “What I want to know is what you two think.” Marshall says.

“I’m not in a position to neglect the needs of your people, however it’s not my job to worry about them either. But I’m not heartless, I think your proposal is acceptable.” Princess Bubblegum tucks her hair behind her ear.

Marshall nods and gives a little smile then looks at the prince. Gumball sighed. “I only want what’s best for my people and for everyone in Ooo.” Gumball stands and quickly leaves the room.

“Sorry. I was going to leave before he could to give you a chance to talk again.” The princess sits back down. “He clearly isn’t ready for that yet…” Marshall rubs his forehead. “He really hates me.”

Princess Bubblegum tries to smile. “Thank you though. You’re really trying to help us make up.” Marshall chuckles.

After a short while, Marshall gets up, thanks Princess Bubblegum again and leaves the Candy Kingdom.

 

Marshall Lee tried his best to relax. It was late at night and usually Marshall would be playing some music. He gripped his beloved bass while staring at a wall. He can’t stop thinking about Gumball. He just wanted to fix everything with him.

He wanted to talk to him again.

He wanted to see him again.

He wanted to hold him again.

He wanted to kiss him again.

He wanted to-

Marshall shakes his head before his thought wandered off too far.

_What will you do now?_

Bubblegum’s voice repeated in his mind once more. Then it hit him.

He gently puts down his bass and zooms to his bathroom to wash his face and style his hair like he wasn’t trying at all (even though he was).

He takes a quick peek at Marceline, who was busy watching Heat Signature IV, and sneaks out his bedroom window.

After a little while, he gets a glimpse of the Candy Kingdom. Even in the dead of the night that place looked so… happy. He makes his way to the castle and peeks in a couple of windows to see if anyone was still awake.

The inside was softly lit by pink candles and lamps. He gets to Gumball’s window and he sighs in relief because the prince didn’t relocate which makes things easier for him.

Marshall Lee’s feet gently land on the prince’s balcony. He slides the glass door open and tiptoes to the prince’s bed. He sees Gumball lying on his side, fast asleep. How he missed seeing that gentle face early in the morning.

Marshall swallowed and thought of how he could wake Gumball up without scaring him. Maybe sneaking in the middle of the night wasn’t such a good idea. Marshall’s heart starts pounding and he realizes that this decision he made on impulse was a mistake. He internally face palmed and slowly turns around to leave.

“Who are you?!” Shit.

Marshall knew that he only had a few seconds to flee the moment he heard that voice. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He muttered to himself as he tried to run to the balcony.

In a single swoop Marshall felt a tug on his neck and suddenly he was on the floor. Gumball had him by the collar, gripping one arm, with his knee on Marshall’s back.

“Can’t believe I made the same mistake.” Marshall muttered, remembering the first time Gumball caught him sneaking in.

“What on earth are you doing here?!” Gumball tightened his hold. “Were you going to kill me?!”

“No! I wasn’t! I wasn’t! I just want to talk!”

Gumball stood up and kept his eyes on Marshall. “Jeez, you’re still surprisingly strong.” He rolls his shoulders and stretches a bit.

“What do you want?”

“I just want to talk alright? Please.”

Gumball’s glare was unrelenting and he was tempted to call the banana guards but he knew this was bound to happen anyway. His shoulders visibly relax and he gestures towards the small library next to his room. Marshall walks over to the table and sits down on a chair. Gumball sits across him and clasps his hands together.

“What could be so important that you couldn’t wait until morning to set a proper meeting and had to come here in the middle of the night to trespass?”

“I’m not here for the negotiations. I’m here as…well I’m here as a friend.” Gumball raises an eyebrow. “Look, I know things got really bad between us and it was all my doing. I’m sorry.”

Marshall meets his eyes. “I know you hate me and I can’t blame you. But I just don’t want this to go on any longer. I know you’re still hurting. I left you when our life was going great. Believe me when I say that I’m absolutely sorry for everything.”

The atmosphere around the two suddenly becomes tense. They were on ‘that’ topic now. “I’m not asking for us to get back together. I know that’s too much to ask. I still love you and I just want you to find peace of mind.”

“What do you want to happen then?”

“Can we at least be friends?”

Marshall stared at Gumball, who remained silent. He almost looked sad. The silence felt endless until it was broken by Gumball.

He sighed and shook his head. “You’re right, I hate you and I’m still hurting. What you did was unforgivable. But do you really think pretending those things never happened will make everything okay?”

“It won’t. And I’m not asking you to forget. We won’t pretend. Forgiveness takes time and I’m willing to work for it. It can’t be like this forever. It’s torture. We can at least take the first step into moving on, together.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“I’m sorry I’m asking for too much. I’m just desperate to fix what I destroyed, Gumball.”

Again, it was silent.

“I can’t give you an answer, Marshall. I’m sorry. My mind is just in shambles right now. Can you at least give me some time?”

“Of course.” Marshall gets up and walks towards the balcony.

“Sorry for uhm… pinning you down.” Marshall chuckles. “No worries.” He gives Gumball a final wave and floats down from the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!
> 
> so, let me apologize for the very very very late update. like i said before college happened. yesterday was my last day as a student. i randomly opened folders and saw the unfinished chapter and what the heck right? i just wrote this after re-reading what i had posted and my notes for this project. surprisingly i got my flow and i'm already working on the net chapter. hopefully, i 'll be able to post it by this week. or this month. or this year. idk i'll do my best :(


End file.
